The present disclosure herein relates to a medical imaging system and more particularly, to an imaging system and an image reconstruction method using the same.
An imaging system capable of imaging the inside of a human body without dissecting the human body is being getting the spotlight in disease diagnosis, health examination or the like, in a medical field. Such an imaging system may obtain an image inside the human body using features that certain energy is emitted to the human body and the energy is permeated through or reflected by the human body according to characteristics inside the human body. For example, the imaging system may include an X-ray imaging device, an ultrasonic image device, a Computed Tomography (CT) device, or a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) device, etc.
A typical imaging system has a limitation in radiation exposure or difficulty of acquisition of a high resolution image, etc. Recently, a Magnetic Particle Imaging (MPI) device is emerging as a next-generation imaging system capable of using a superparamagnetic nanoparticle as a tracer to rapidly acquire a biological image of high resolution. The MPI device may acquire a spectrum including a plurality of harmonics from an electric signal induced from a nanomagnetic particle (hereinafter, a magnetic particle). However, such a spectrum is concentrated in a relatively low frequency band. Accordingly, it is required to recover an accurate image from such signal characteristics.